Lie to me
by Sakura2cute4u
Summary: [Medical AU] Losing a patient was something that would usually bring her down. Losing all the patients she treated that day was a totally different story. All of that combined with her knowing that she couldn't have him made it worse. So when he shows up in her bedroom, all worried sick, she asks him for one simple thing: "Lie to me."


**Medical AU.**

**Inspired by Greg Laswell's song "Lie to me".**

_"FLASHBACK"_

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**LIE TO ME**

Lie - a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood.

* * *

Lust - an intense or unbridled sexual desire.

It was clear that both of them had drank too much that night, even for New Year's Eve. The looks they were giving to each other, the fact that she was wearing that revealing little black dress, the "accidental" touches that burned holes into their already hot skin... It was no surprise that they disappeared before the countdown even begun.

Shortly enough, they were in her apartment, naked, having the time of their lives while ignoring the enthusiastic shouts and the fireworks outside. His kisses were so rough and passionate, his touches so unbelievably arousing, his voice firm and low..She loved it. She loved _him_. He was her teacher and she was his favorite student. The two of them made and impeccable pair in the ER and OR. In one year he taught her almost everything he knew about handling trauma patients. She was his protegee, after all. She was on his service day and night. It was only a matter of time for her to fall for him, and maybe vice-versa. He even began showing signs that he cared for her more than for a mere student or even for a friend.

That's why after they've reached their climax she couldn't understand why he turned his back at her, why he couldn't even look at her after getting off her. By examining his sweaty back she realized he was struggling to regain his normal breathing pace. When she tried touching his back, asking if he was ok, he shoved her away before getting out of bed, his body clearly tensed.

"This means nothing."

* * *

Despair - loss of hope; hopelessness

Grabbing a handful of her pink bubble-gum hair, Sakura pulled hard as she slided down against the lime wall of her bedroom, rivers of hot tears streaming down her porcelain face. She bit her lip hard before she started cursing that day and him. Why?

_"Time of death, 00:30."_

Why was she all alone in the ER?

_"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath as she took her bloody hands from the patient's thorax, trying hard to fight back the stinging sensation in her eyes. _

Why did all her patients have to die?

_She looked up at the clock that stood proudly on the pristine white wall before her, trying to ignore the awful monotone sound the EKG monitor was making. She wasn't allowed to cry, not in front of all the nurses that surrounded the bed and looked at her with regret. _

_Taking off her latex gloves and protecting gown, she furiously walked out of the trauma room after disposing of them in the yellow plastic bag sitting on the floor near the door. This was the fifth patient she had lost that day. It didn't matter how much adrenaline or atropine the coding team pumped into them, or how great they managed to stop the patients from bleeding out or how many times the pinkette shocked them, trying hard to get their heart to come out of the ventricular fibrillation and make it beat properly again. It was all in vain._

_Taking the patient's chart from one nurse, Sakura cursed as she tried to write the report on the outcome of the CPR, noticing that her hands trembled terribly. Attempting to revive this last patient was proven to be pretty tricky for the third year resident since his heart didn't want to come out of an unshockable rhythm and she had to start the external cardiac massage. Forty five minutes later, it was crystal clear that there was nothing more she could do to help him._

She felt like the angel of death.

Hitting the floor hard with her fist, Sakura couldn't comprehend one thing. Why wasn't he there to comfort her?

* * *

Tachycardia - a faster than normal heart rate at rest; symptoms may include: dizziness, shortness of breath, lightheadness, rapid pulse rate, heart palpitations, chest pain, syncope (fainting).

_"Have you talked to her yet? You can't ignore her forever, Sasuke."_

All the way to her place he was worried sick.

_"It had been almost three months! You can't just assign her the cases and let her handle them all alone! It's unethical!"_

His head was full of all these gruesome scenarios of her doing something crazy to end her life.

_"I've trained her." Sasuke said coolly. "I know what she is capable of."_

_Naruto looked at him, a hint of sadness flickering in his cerulean orbs. "Yeah...Especially when she looses it.."_

He knew she was capable of doing so.

_Sasuke let his head down, but tried to seem unaffected. He knew what his friend was referring to. His heart started racing at the memory of her standing on the hospital roof's edge, her eyes red from all the crying, muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again. He remembered looking desperately for her after he overheard a group of residents talking about how she suddenly disappeared after they lost a patient due to anaphylactic shock because she prescribed him a drug he was allergic to but didn't know. _

_When Sakura began working on his service, Sasuke read her file and saw that she was diagnosed with depression 5 years ago. She was very lucky he went searching for her that day. That was the first time he held her in his arms, comforting her, trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault, that neither her colleagues knew he was allergic to that substance, that she was going to become a fine doctor. From that day on, whenever Sasuke saw she wasn't ok, he would take her into the On-Call Room to have some privacy and talk to her. _

That was, until the incident on New Year's. Since that night, he couldn't stand being around her. He was afraid. He felt too many mixed emotions that night. He wasn't ready.

_"You weren't there for her, you bastard!" Ino yelled as she slammed her small hand on the bar's marble counter._

Damn it, he should've been there for her. He should've tossed aside his insecurity and never let his emotions get the best of him.

_"She lost all her patients today, and you didn't even notice how devastated she was!"_

As he arrived in front of her apartment he knocked hard at the metallic door, hoping he was not too late, hoping with all his heart and soul that she didn't do anything reckless to put her life in danger. Panic and fear started to consume him as he heard no movement inside whatsoever. He caught his breath in his throat as he tried the door, opening it instantly. At first he closed his eyes, scared of what he could find. Slowly, he opened his obsidian orbs and gasped.

The living room was devastated. The coffee table was flipped over, surrounded by shreds of glass and grapes, the small coral pillows that were supposed to be on the sofa were now lying near the kitchen door, the bookshelf was emptied of it's books, the said books being tossed around the room. Sasuke picked up the heavy Anatomy Sketchbook by Frank Netter and placed it on the sofa as his eyes scanned the room for any sight of pink hair. He suddenly heard some noise coming form the bedroom.

"Sakura?!" he yelled desperately as he ran towards the bedroom. Never in his life had he been this desperate, and that says a lot about him as a trauma surgeon.

Storming inside the bedroom, he caught her sitting on the floor, her back pressed hard against the bedroom's wall. When she looked up at him, he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. "Sakura..." he whispered, moving towards her, his eyes filled with warmth and compassion. Taking a seat in front of her, he pulled her in a strong embrace as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting a tear roll down his cheek and fall on her hot skin. He breathed in her scent and smiled against her skin. "You're ok".

"Sasuke.." she whispered as she slightly pushed the man, wanting to look him in the eyes. The resident raised her hand and caressed his skin with her slender fingers, tracing an invisible line from his temple to his lips. She blinked rapidly, trying to fight the newly formed tears that threatened to spill over. She couldn't believe it. He was there. He came for her. She smiled weakly as she closed her tired eyes. Sakura began leaning forward. She could feel Sasuke's hot breath fanning on her flushed face and swallowed hard. Right then the only sound filling her ears was the piercing sound of her rapid heartbeat. The pinkette sighed loudly.

Oh, she craved for a kiss...

"Sasuke?"

...but it never came.

Sakura felt him moving his face away from hers.

"Damn it, Sasuke..." she whispered through gritted teeth as she cupped his face with both her hands and turned his head towards her. Sasuke grabbed her hands and held them tight in his own as his dark eyes scanned the hurt expression on her face. "Please.." Sakura whispered as she let her head down, biting on her inner lip. "Please..."

Letting go of her hands and rising her head, Sasuke's lips curled up in a small smile before shyly leaning forward, carefully brushing his lips against her delicate ones.

It didn't take long however for the kiss to evolve and become more passionate and fiery as Sakura was rushing things, wanting to taste more of him, hoping that this was all she needed to erase the memory of the passed three months. Maybe a night with him would make her forget all the pain she went through when he wasn't around. But how would she feel the next day, knowing that he only did it to make her feel better, knowing that this was just another New Year's for him?

"Lie to me" the pinkette whispered against his lips as she continued to kiss him, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so.

.

.

.

"This means nothing to me."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
